Girl Meets First Time
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Riley and Lucas have their first time together.


**Girl Meets First Time**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It's your favorite writer sean. here bringing you another great story of my favorite show **_**Girl Meets World**_**. Now before I start this story, I've been looking over at the reviews for some of my **_**Girl Meets World **_**stories and some of you want to write a Riley/Lucas (Rucas) story. So now I am bringing you a Rucas story and I ship Riley/Lucas because they're really cute together and some of their moments on the show are really cute. This is about Riley and Lucas having their first time together. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**Girl Meets World**_**. So here's **_**Girl Meets First Time**_**. Enjoy.**

__16-year-old Riley Matthews has been the luckiest girl in the world. She's lucky to be with the most wonderful boy that she's been with for five years. And that lucky guy is Lucas Friar. Ever since she first met Lucas on the subway on her way to school, Riley has been in love with him since she was in the 7th grade. Lucas has had a huge crush on Riley, he even admitted to her that he has feelings for her on their first date. Now, Riley and Lucas are in the 11th grade and their relationship is still going strong. Riley and Lucas have been going out on dates like going to the movies to see a romantic movie, going to a miniature golf course or go bowling. Lucas love doing things that Riley loves doing and Riley loves doing things that Lucas loves doing. There were also times that Riley and Lucas have their make-out sessions when they're alone together, but there was no sex involved. Well, it's mostly because Riley is nervous about having her first time and she wanted to wait till she's ready. There were also times when Riley wanted to pleasure herself, her fantasies about Lucas popped in her mind. The things she would like to do to him and the things she didn't even know how to do because she was innocent and curious. She also thought about the things that Lucas would like to do to her like strip her completely naked, touching her, pleasuring her and filling her with his life.

It was a Friday night and it has been raining all day. Riley was alone in the house with a bowl of popcorn and sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the table while watching her favorite movie _A Fault in Our Stars_ while waiting for Lucas to come over. Riley has the whole apartment to herself. Her parents and Auggie are out of town visiting Topanga's parents Jedidiah and Rhiannon. While Riley was watching the movie, she heard the buzzer. Riley knew that it was Lucas so she let him come up. Riley opened the door to prepare for Lucas and right on cue, Lucas was standing in front of the door, soaking wet while holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other.

"Lucas, you're soaking wet." Riley said.

"Sorry about that. After I bought the flowers and chocolate from the store and before I took the subway, a car drove over a puddle and splashed me." Lucas said as he entered the apartment.

"I hate it when they do that. People can be rude sometimes." Riley said as Lucas closes the door behind him. Riley walks over to the closet to hand Lucas a bath towel to dry himself off and a sweatshirt to wear while Lucas enters her bedroom and sat down at the bay window to wait for her. Riley enters the brightly-colored room and sits next to Lucas.

"Here you go." Riley hands Lucas the red bath towel and takes of his letterman jacket. "Why don't we get you out of these wet clothes."

Riley begins to unbutton Lucas' soaked plaid shirt. Lucas watches intently as his adorable girlfriend helps him out. This was something that he fantasized for a while and it was coming true. After Riley unbuttons Lucas' shirt, his toned chest and abs were revealed to Riley as she looks over to the side and began to grin from seeing her boyfriend's wonderful body.

"Riles, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." Riley said. "You know what this reminds me of."

"What does this remind you of?" Lucas asked.

"It reminds me of a perfect scene from a romantic movie. This reminds me of the love scene from _John Carpenter's Starman_. It's the scene where Jenny and Starman made love on a train and it was raining. After they made love, Starman points out his star to Jenny and he tells her that he have given her a baby tonight." Riley said.

"You know, Riley. It's okay if you're not ready to do it, it's fine. I'm not going to rush you." Lucas said.

"No, it's okay Lucas. I'm ready." Riley said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sure." Riley smiles as Lucas holds Riley in his big strong arms and pulls her in for a kiss. As the young lovers kiss slowly, Lucas removes Riley's denim marching jacket, leaving Riley in only her floral sequin crop top, her teal shirt and her purple skinny jeans while Riley removes Lucas' green plaid shirt and laid it on the floor next to Riley's jacket. Lucas breaks the kiss and gently carries Riley over to her bed bridal style and lays her down gently.

"Wow." Riley said.

"I know. This is like a scene from a movie." Lucas said.

"Except, this is real life. In real life, you have to enjoy every moment." Riley said. Lucas smiles at Riley and kisses her neck. Riley moans in pleasure as Lucas continues to kiss on her neck and sucking harder until a hickey appears. After Lucas kisses Riley's neck, the handsome Texan removes her adorable cartoon dog winter warm plush slippers off of her feet along with her skinny jeans, her floral sequin top and her teal shirt. Riley was now left in her cute baby blue bra and matching panties. Lucas moves his hands up Riley's body and began to unhook her bra until Riley covers her medium-sized breasts.

"Riles, it's okay. There's no need to be nervous. You have a beautiful body. You are perfect the way you are and I love that about you, you are perfect." Lucas said. Riley smiles as Lucas takes one of her breasts and starts licking and sucking her light brown nipple. Riley moans as Lucas works his magic on her. Lucas moves his hand down to Riley's panties and starts rubbing her through her panties.

"Lucas." Riley moans. Her back arches off the bed as Lucas continues to gently suck on her left nipple, making it nice and erect. Riley's juices began to soak her panties. Lucas paid the same attention to the right nipple and repeats his actions on Riley. Riley breathes heavily as she felt Lucas' lips trailing down her stomach until they reach her tanned thighs. Lucas leaves a trail of kisses on Riley's inner thigh, her silky smooth leg, and to her pretty toes. Lucas sticks Riley's toes in her mouth and began to suck on them for a couple of minutes as Riley giggles and moan to the feeling of Lucas' tongue licking the bottom of her foot. After focusing on Riley's foot, Lucas seductively hooks his teeth onto Riley's soaked panties and pulls them down to her ankles exposing her shaved wet pink pussy. The handsome Texan spreads Riley's legs and starts to lick her dripping wet slit.

"Oh, God." Riley breathes. Lucas stares into Riley's beautiful brown eyes to see the pleasurable expressions on her face while Riley watches him eating her out. Lucas spreads Riley's pussy lips open and continues lapping at her clit and inserting a finger inside of her. Lucas adds another finger inside Riley thrusts his fingers into her as her juices coating his fingers. Riley fondles her breasts and lifts her hips up so Lucas could have more access to her. Wanting to taste her, Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley and stuck them right in his mouth to suck the juices off with Riley watching in amazement and instantly turning her on.

"You taste pretty amazing, Riles." Lucas said as he drapes Riley's legs over his shoulder and nuzzles his face into her thighs. Her skin felt soft and warm against his cheeks. Riley grinds on Lucas' face as he continues to eat her out. Her hands gripped the duvet covers tightly, her knuckles turned white, her toes started to curl and her moans intensify as Lucas kept feasting at her center and bringing her to the peak of ecstasy. Lucas laps, sucks, licks and bites down at Riley's center like she's a delicious piece of cherry cheesecake. Riley runs her hand through his brown hair and grips his scalp tightly while grinding her core against his face until she's ready to cum for him.

"Lucas, I'm going to cum!" Riley screams as Lucas gently bites down on her clit. Riley's juices began to squirt all over Lucas' face, which he happily licked up. As Riley recover from her first orgasm, Lucas climbed on top of her and kisses her so Riley could taste herself on his lips.

"Wow, I taste really good." Riley smirks.

"Yeah." Lucas said as he lies back on the bed while Riley removes his shoes and his socks. Lucas starts to unbuckle his belt and unfastens his pants so Riley can remove it for him. After Riley removes his jeans, Lucas was now left in his red boxer briefs. Riley kisses his chest for a couple of minutes as their eyes kept a lock on each other. Her hand moves down to Lucas' briefs as she starts rubbing him, making the Texan teen moan in pleasure. Riley removes Lucas' briefs, revealing his 8-inch cock. She was amazed at the size of Lucas' penis. Being the curious one, Riley kisses the tip of Lucas' cock making Lucas shiver in pleasure. Riley then licks her own personal Lucas Friar-flavored popsicle and drives him crazy with her mouth. The adorable brunette takes Lucas' cock in her mouth and slowly bobs her head up and down while Lucas moans from the feeling of her wet mouth wrapped around his cock giving him a wet blowjob. Pre-cum leaks out of the tip of Lucas' cock as Riley French-kisses the head of his cock. Her tongue swirls around the tip as she lick some the pre-cum off. Riley stops licking Lucas' cock and lies on her back and opens her legs. Lucas positions himself on top of Riley and rubs his cock up and down on Riley's opening. Riley moans as Lucas slowly sticks his cock inside her. Riley winces in pain causing Lucas to pull out.

"Riles, are you okay?" Lucas asked as he wiped a tear off of Riley's face.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." Riley said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you to continue."

Lucas sticks a couple of inches inside Riley as Riley tried not to think about the pain. Soon, Riley stopped feeling pain and began to feel some pleasure. Lucas braces himself on his hands and started to thrust in and out of Riley. Riley rubs her foot against Lucas' thigh while he continues to fuck her and filling her with each stroke. The innocent Matthews teen touches Lucas' chest and makes eye contact with him, providing intimacy for the both of them. Lucas loved staring into Riley's eyes, she has the most beautiful eyes brown eyes in the world that reminds him of his cow Annabelle back home in Texas. He wanted to treat Riley like a princess. Lucas loved the scent of her strawberry-scented perfume and the scent of her lavender-scented hair. The wetness surrounding his cock and Riley rubbing her foot against him was enough to make Lucas cum. Lucas thrusts harder and faster and Riley moans passionately while wrapping her arms around his back. Her nails dig harder into his back making Lucas wince in pain.

"Lu…Lu…Lucas." Riley moans.

"Yeah, Riles." Lucas groans.

"I'm…I'm close."

"I know. I'm close too. I want us to cum together." Lucas said as he laces his fingers with Riley's. The tip of his member was hitting Riley's G-spot. Riley and Lucas both reach their climax at the same time. Lucas shoots his cum deep inside Riley's womb and gives her a couple more thrusts until every last drop is inside her. Lucas collapses right on top of Riley and kisses her neck.

"Wow, that was amazing." Riley said as she recovers from her intense orgasm.

"Yeah." Lucas kisses her. "I love you, my adorable princess."

"I love you too, my handsome prince." Riley smiles at him. "Always and forever."

**So that was **_**Girl Meets First Time**_**. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm planning on doing another Rucas story or either a Raya story, a Lucaya story or a Joshaya story. I might do a Faya story. If you want to see any of those stories, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and feel free to check out my **_**Every Witch Way **_**story **_**Maddie's Surprise**_** and feel free to review it. I'll see you next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
